SENTIMIENTOS
by easyonme
Summary: Creen que es bueno amar a la novia de tu primo? Pues Quinn Fabray lo descubrirá Entren y lean feo resumen
1. Chapter 1

_**RACHEL **_

Historias de amor las existen desde que hay la humanidad... Unas felices y hermosas otras devastadoras y tristes.

La mía sin duda tiene las dos, porque estar enamorada de ella era como estar en una montaña rusa: con altos y bajos

Las películas te hacen querer un hombre alto atractivo y con buenos modales, pero las películas se equivocan, yo buscaba a esté príncipe cuando ella apareció haciéndome desear que nunca se vaya de mi lado

Pero como en cada gran historia hay alguien que quiera arruinar nuestra vida y esté alguien fueron nuestros padres los Berry y los Fabray

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 17 años pero no me refiero a nuestra historia de amor

X:vamos Rachel solo una y te prometo que no lo haremos otra vez si no lo disfrutaste

R: ya te dije que no iré a una cita contigo Sam

S: porque no ? Vamos por favor

R: no vas a parar hasta que te diga que si verdad?

S: lo ves tenemos algo en común y luego dices que no somos el uno para el otro

R: yo no soy tan insistente y solo piensa somos amigos y si no se desarrolla bien la "relación" nuestra amistad no será la misma

S: es cierto Rach pero no me detengo y lo sabes nos vemos en el almuerzo

Santana: que quería el labios de trucha?

R: lo de siempre

La verdad me halagaba y mucho, pues que se fije en ti el chico más guapo del instituto no era una cosa que podía imaginarme

Sa: si bueno vamos a literatura llegaremos tarde y quiero dormir

R: San si duermes en esa clase como la quieres aprobar

S: es lógica elfo doméstico, cuando duermes tu cerebro puede almacenar mejor la información que cuando estas despierto

R: hee si claro, y bueno te dije que no me llames así

Sa: si, bueno de seguro te gustaba más el de la semana anterior

R: no! Te dije que no me llamaras alf

Sa: qué? pero si es un clásico es una gran serie

R: contigo no se puede

Sa: y contigo tampoco

R: a que te refieres?

Sa: A que Sam derrama baba por ti y bueno no agrada el lustrados de cabezas de bebé, pero deberías pensar en tal ves, darle una oportunidad

R: Espera tú me dices que salga con alguien que odias? (vi la afirmación de mi amiga con la cabeza y continué) además Sam es mi amigo y si no funciona nos volveremos dos desconocidos que se conocen muy bien

Sa: a) no es tu mejor amigo y b) que tal si funciona y es con el que terminas casándote y teniendo hijos y todas ésas cursilerías

R: si bueno tal vez tengas razón

Sa: si tal vez. Vamos a clases

Estos son dos de mis amigos Sam lo conozco desde que me mudé ya van a ser 3 años y Santana el día en el que la conocí nunca lo olvidaré

Flashback

Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto una semana había pasado desde que me mudé y en ése tiempo vi que Mickinley no era seguro, lanzaban a los estudiantes del último lugar de la piramide social una sustancia pegajosa llamada slushie, y al haber estado 5 días inmune pensé que nunca llegaría ése día pero estuve muy equivocada…  
Sentí ése líquido frío recorrer mi rostro y dejándome un poco ciega, estaba parada en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer, avergonzada totalmente, y ahí apareció mi ángel guardián.  
Sa: que rayos te pasa Puck?  
P:Y tú que López no te metas  
Sa: y que tenía que ver la pulga, no ha hecho nada  
P: es la bienvenida todos merecen una  
Sa: pues tu no la tuviste  
Y en ése momento le arrojó un slushie que estaba bebiendo  
P: qué diablos ?  
Sa: ahora sí todos tuvieron una "bienvenida" como la que le diste a la pulga  
Puck se fue corriendo se sentía tan humillado  
R: he gracias?  
De hecho si le agradecía pero lo de pulga era necesario para ayudarme ?  
Sa: de nada soy Santana López  
R: yo Rachel Berry  
Desde ése momento me salvaba el trasero como ella lo dice y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga rápidamente

Fin de flashback

Era hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al comedor ahí se encontraba toda la pandilla como lo llamaba San.

K: Hey Rach que tal todo?

R: todo bien excepto la parte en la que aguanté los ronquidos de San

K: literatura verdad? (asentí con mi cabeza) Bueno como sea dime le dirás que si a Sam?

R: eso creo San me aconsejó que le diga que sí

K: espera que! Santana López te dijo eso, la drogaste acaso?

R: no! Ella dijo que puede ser alguien bueno para mi K: ahora si me asustó de seguro ya no está peleada con Britt

R: si ahora creo que se porque estaba tan feliz

Brittany era la novia de Santana, Britt estudia en el Carmel un instituto de chicas ricas, cuando San me dijo que la ama en la forma en que debería amar los chicos lo único que pude hacer fue aceptarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no importa de quien se enamore, claro su abuela no pensaba lo mismo, pero sus padres la aceptaron

Yo no sabía el infierno que pasaba pero tiempo después lo viví.

Terminó el día y fui a casa

R: ya volví

Shelvy: hija hola que tal el dia?

R: pues normal

Sh: Que bien tu papá está en la sala ve a saludarlo

R:hola pa

Leroy: Hola galletita que tal el día?

R: genial

Estos son mis padres Leroy Berry y Shelvy Corcoran Dos cristianos que se conocieron a los 18 y se casaron a los 22

Somos una familia feliz y sin problemas excepto la vez en la que confesé que la amaba en ése preciso momento todo se volvió oscuro

**N.A:HOLA! BUENO ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MI CABEZOTA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ** **Y BUENO YA SABEN AYUDEN ME CON REVIEWS Y ESO :3 GRACIASS **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO **


	2. Quinn

_**Quinn **_

Días buenos o malos todos los tenemos, pero sin duda también excelentes y ése adjetivo lo use cuando la conocí fue de la manera más imprevista que puedes experimentar.

Nos enamoramos como cuando duermes caes poco a poco y luego de golpe

El único problema fueron nuestros padres, a los que no les parecía "aceptable" ése tipo de relaciones, que vivíamos en pecado y no sé cuántas cosas más nos dijeron.

Lo que lograron nunca me lo perdonare pudieron separarnos pero no para siempre.

Las grandes historias de amor no terminan están destinadas a ser

Sam: Es que si tú la conocieras te enamorarías de ella como yo, es tan perfecta

Q:Si claro es solo un pequeño crush, la siguiente semana se te pasara como con Britt

S: con Britt fue distinto, a Rach la quiero desde que la vi y por fin gracias a ti la invite a salir.

Él es Sam mi primo y hermano, perdió a sus padres de pequeño, a los 6 exactamente y desde ahí mis padres lo acogieron y lo criaron como su hijo.

Yo lo odiaba pero cuando vino a mi casa mis padres me enseñaron a amarlo como un hermano

Q: si claro bueno jugamos básquet

S: si, pero si yo gano tu lavas mi ropa una semana

Q: y cuando yo gane, tu arreglaras mi habitación una semana

S:lo veremos

Q: te dije que ganaría

S: eso fue trampa mi aro valía 3 puntos

Q: si claro y la guerra fría se llama así porque paso en ártica

S: no pelees con lógica

Judy: A comer niños!

Nos sentamos como siempre uno frente otro y mamá en el lado derecho

Russell mi padre no solía estar en casa, es piloto por lo que lo vemo veces al mes.

Mi mamá es la mejor persona que he conocido, los dos son cristianos de hecho muy religiosos y el día en que dije que amaba a una chica la persona que pensé que me ayudaría no lo hizo ése momento lleve la "desondra" a mi familia, fueron los peores momentos de mi vida pero tal vez valió la pena pasar ése dolor solo por ella.

Al día siguiente fui al instituto llamado Carmel era solo para señoritas, estoy aquí con una beca gracias a la música sino estudiará en Mickenley con Sam

Britt: hey Quinn

Q: hola britt porque tan feliz

B: pues estoy mejor con San

Q: no se molestó porque se enteró que Sam te coqueteaba

B: si pero lo olvidamos

Q: no sé cómo no le partió la cara a Sam

B: yo tampoco

Britt mi mejor amiga desde siempre, es mi vecina desde que somos pequeñas, gracias a ello conozco a santana su novia la cual me agrada, cuando me contó que estaba en una relación con ella la acepte y la quiero igual que antes nada cambió mis padres pueden ser cerrados de mente pero yo no.

Me contó desde como la conoció en el centro comercial hasta cómo fue su primera vez de la cuál tuve que evitar diciendo que mi mamá me llamaba

Mi instituto es el mejor del estado todas mueren por entrar y creo que soy muy afortunada de estar aquí.

Al estudiar solo con chicas pensaran que estuve con muchas pero no es así, de hecho tenía novio, Puck, el mejor amigo de Sam, terminamos porque lo vi besándose con una chica de su instituto.

Nunca me había fijado en una chica de ése modo.

Pero nunca debes decir nunca verdad?

B: tenemos ensayo hoy?

Q: si a las 2

B: debía verme con San

Q: tengo una idea porque no la traes

B: eres un genio ahora lo haré

S:hola amor que sucede ?

B: no podré verte hoy pero podrías venir a verme en el ensayo

S: ok ahí estaré voy a ir con Rach

Ni lo pienses lópez- se escuchó una voz que gritaba del otro lado de la llamada

S: si dijo que si ahí te veo chao

B: listo va a venir con una amiga

Q: grandioso

El día transcurrió normal llegando la hora de la práctica

Marley: hola reina Q

Q: hola Mar

M: Sabes que hay una nueva coreógrafa ?

Q: no

M: se llama Shelvy Corcoran de seguro con ella ganamos

Q: si necesito renovar la beca

He escuchado de ella, es una de las mejores coreógrafas y un ídolo, fue actriz de Broadway pero por su embarazo se retiró del teatro

Sh: buenas tardes señoritas soy Shelvy y seré su nueva maestra espero que las prácticas se desarrollen perfectamente y que tengamos un grandioso año

Kitty: no crees que es maravillosa

Q: no lo creo… lo se

Ki: Rayos tienes alguien más a la que admiras

Q: tú sabes que siempre serás la número 1

K: si lo espero

Kitty y Marley otras grandes amigas las conozco desde que ingrese al instituto ya serán casi 4 años.

Al terminar la práctica recibí una llamada

Q: hola

J: amor papá acaba de llegar

Q: genial voy para allá esto no me lo pierdo por nada

Q: Britt no puedo ir contigo debo llegar a casa papá regreso

B: no te preocupes saluda a Russell

Ése día salí como un relámpago, si no hubiera recibido esa llamada la hubiera conocido de otra manera y solo tal vez todo hubiera sido distinto.

**N.A: hola gente... bueno espero que les este gustando mi historia, y buenoo por favor diganme si la continuo o no ?  
muchas gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews y criticas constructivas gracias :3  
chao!**


End file.
